


Oh my ... Prue?!

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [11]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Snippet, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: What-if Chris' time travel spell went wrong and he ended up too far in the past?





	Oh my ... Prue?!

**Author's Note:**

> idek.   
> i definitely have a thing for time travel though o.ô

He’d thought he’d been thorough and that he covered every perceivable eventuality, so what was happening here?

He had planned his entry point into the past down to every last possible detail he was sure of that. So what had happened?

What happened for him to end up here or rather now? This obliterated every last one of his contingency plans – this had never occurred to him.

He had planned for them believing him, for them mistrusting them, even for them being hostile at first. He’d (reluctantly) factored Leo in in different capacities. He planned for the possibility that he wouldn’t get assigned to the sisters (or anyone). He prepared alternatives in case he had to eke out on his own.

He had plans for going alone, plans for Bianca coming with him. He even planned around Wyatt somehow managing to accompany him to the past – he’d thought that that would be the worst case scenario but he was wrong.

He’d never met Aunt Prue when she was still alive what with her dying years before he was born… and yet, here she was, loudly demanding who he was and how he got in and what he wanted and that he better start talking now or there’d be consequences.

He could only stare at her slack-jawed.

He had never considered this. He had never considered ending up too far in the past but here he was.

“Uh…”

“Speak up! Who are you and what do you want?”

“Uhm, quick question: what’s todays date?” He blurted out, wincing.

Prue stopped and stared at him for a moment.

“What do you mean, what’s the date. WHO are you?!” She threateningly lifted her hands.

Chris resisted the urge to gulp. He had no idea what to do. For all his planning, he was completely stymied now. He’d planned on not telling them who he was so as not to change too much – but he was too far in the past to contain what changes he inadvertently affected.

Considering that Aunt Prue hadn’t seemed too surprised to find a stranger in their living room he figured that he at least ended up somewhen after they’d gotten their powers back.

Should he orb up to the book of Shadows and try to rectify his placement in the past? Or should he trust that magic brought him here for a reason and adapt?

What if he went for the book and it would be no help in this particular situation – or well, not fast enough help not to make the situation just so much worse?

He supposed he could orb to the underworld and try his luck over there but… somehow that didn’t seem like such a good idea right now.

He sighed. But if he stayed right here and now, what would he tell Aunt Prue – and the other sisters? He couldn’t tell them about Aunt Paige but if he told them he knew them from the future only to (accidentally) reveal that he didn’t really know Prue… Maybe if he didn’t tell them that he was Piper’s son, could he make them believe that she merely moved away and he knew the other two much better?

But if he wasn’t family, why did he travel back in time here? And _why?_

He’d planned on telling them that he was trying to save Wyatt if need be – but Wyatt wasn’t even born yet if Prue was still alive.

He was useless  right now. Maybe useless was the wrong term but he couldn’t do what he came here to do so what was his purpose?

“I’m going to ask _one last time:_ who the fuck are you?”

To be honest he was surprised she hadn’t attacked yet but maybe she’d realized that he’d meant them no harm and was willing to hear him out? Yeah, that sounded too unlikely in his ears, too.

He sighed and his shoulders drooped. “Hey, Aunt Prue.” He said quietly. “I might have time travelled by accident.” He winced. It was only half a lie. He had time travelled to this time by accident. “I didn’t expect for the spell to send me here…” He gave a helpless shrug. Hopefully she’d be fooled by his aww-shucks-routine long enough for him to figure out how to proceed. It had always worked on Aunt Phoebe.

… There was no way he’d be that lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> same drill. no editing, no beta-ing, just spell-checked.


End file.
